


Unexpected Surprise

by demi0123 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fic-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/demi0123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is surprised at the fact that Sherlock wants to celebrate Valentine's Day with her. (Established relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for the lovely Angelin221b, who is secret Sherlolly Valentine. This is my first time writing fan fiction, so I apologize for the lack of talent. Also, smut was requested but as it turns out, I am not very good at it... Happy Valentine's day!

Molly woke up to the sight of orchids on her nightstand. She smiled as she thought of how wonderful Sherlock had been since he told her about his “sentiment” towards her a few months ago. He rarely showed her affection through presents but some part of his massive brain must have reminded him of the date, Valentine’s Day.  
She wasn’t expecting much more from him the rest of the day but then he showed up to the morgue. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck while she examined the body of an 85 year old woman who had died of asphyxiation.  
“Good morning Molly,” Sherlock whispered into her ear.  
“Hello, Sherlock,” Molly replied, turning her head to place a quick kiss on his cheek.  
“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Sherlock asked as he let go of Molly so that they could step away from the body in front of them.  
“Not that I know off” she answered with a smile.  
…  
When she got to his place, she wasn’t sure of what to expect. There were candles everywhere, stacks of magazines with headlines on how to create a romantic evening, and origami hearts all over the room. Molly was convinced that the entire flat would burst into flames at any minute. There was also a symphony of smells making their way to her nose from the kitchen.  
Molly stopped and realized that this was the first time she had seen him act this way. She had heard stories from John and Mary during the preparation of their wedding but she had dismissed it as friendly joking from the new married couple. And, yes, they had spent nights with each other but never had she seen him put so much effort into one evening.  
She took her coat off and walked into the kitchen where she saw Sherlock covered in tomato sauce, boiling water spilling from a pot on the stove. She picked up a towel and made her way over to a dumfounded Sherlock. She was cleaning the sauce from his face when she heard him whisper,  
“I ruined this, didn’t I?”  
“Of course not, silly, we’ll just order takeout,” she answered with a peck on his lips.  
…  
After Sherlock cleaned up and the food arrived, they both sat in the candle infested living room to eat their food.  
“Aren’t you afraid that this place will go up in flames?” She asked.  
“I wasn’t sure how many candles it would take to create a romantic atmosphere.”  
“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you were trying to be romantic?” Molly asked with a smirk.  
“Was it not obvious enough?” he replied as he looked at his food. He looked disappointed even though Molly was trying to lighten up the mood.  
“Hey,” she whispered, “thank you for everything. This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”  
“Not even when you were with Tom?” he asked, searching Molly’s face for answers.  
“Tom didn’t believe in setting aside a day of the year just to show love to others. To be honest, I’m surprised you even tried, Sherlock.”  
“I wanted show my appreciation for you Molly. Because you count more than anyone else in my life,” he said with a smile, “but the day isn’t over yet, so I can still make up for it.”  
Molly saw lust on his face and leaned into him, knocking over the food in their hands but not caring about it at all. Their lips locked and Sherlock pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Her hands went to the hair at the back of his head and she heard him groan. She kissed his nose and pulled away to look into his eyes.  
“I have a surprise for you,” said Sherlock with a smirk.  
“Oh,” Molly exclaimed, “what is it?”  
“It's in the bedroom,” he winked at her.  
She stood up slowly not sure what she would encounter when she walked into Sherlock’s room. She looked back and saw that Sherlock was still sitting on the sofa. She walked into the room and didn't see anything at first. Then she noticed a small box sitting in the middle of Sherlock’s bed.  
“That can't be,” she thought, she had only been dating Sherlock for a few months, so there was no way that he would propose to her this early into the relationship. She tentatively picked up the box.  
“Sherlock,” she whispered. She slowly opened the box and found fabric inside. . She pulled it out and began to laugh.  
“Sherlock,” she said more loudly as Sherlock walked into the room.  
“It matches your jumper,” he said with a chuckle.  
“Indeed it does,” she replied, taking one more look at the garment in her hand.  
“I just didn't know you had an interest in this type of garment. Give me a chance to change and I'll be out in a minute,” she said with a grin.  
... A couple minutes later she walked out of Sherlock’s room wearing only her jumper with the cherries on it and a matching thong.  
“Sherlock, dear,” she calls out.  
“Oh yes, you look delectable Molly Hooper” he groans as he picks her up and carries her to his favorite chair, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
